lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Taking Back Sunday
Taking Back Sunday is an American rock band from Amityville, Long Island, New York, formed in 1999. The current members are vocalist Adam Lazzara, guitarist and back-up vocalist Matthew Fazzi, guitarist Eddie Reyes, drummer Mark O'Connell, and bassist Matt Rubano. They have released three studio albums, with their most successful being 2006's Louder Now which has sold over 600,000 copies and peaked at #2 on the United States' Billboard 200, closely followed by Where You Want to Be which peaked at #3 in 2004.Artist Singles Chart History: Taking Back Sunday TBS have also had twelve singles, one extended play, one live album and a compilation album. "MakeDamnSure" is their highest charting single to date, peaking at #8 on the Hot Modern Rock Tracks chart in 2006.Artist Singles Chart History: Taking Back Sunday History Early years Taking Back Sunday originally formed in 1999 with Antonio Longo on lead vocals, Jesse Lacey (now lead singer/guitarist of Brand New) on bass and backing vocals, John Nolan (now lead singer/guitarist of Straylight Run) on guitar, Eddie Reyes on guitar, and Stevie D. on drums. Their first release was the Taking Back Sunday EP. However, in the middle of recording the EP, the band went through a lineup change. Lacey left the band to play for The Rookie Lot and was replaced by Adam Lazzara, and Mark O'Connell replaced Stevie D on drums. The five-song EP was finally released in February 2001; though distributed at shows, the EP never got noteworthy success.Taking Back Sunday | Music Artist | Videos, News, Photos & Ringtones | MTV By the time their first album was released, Taking Back Sunday would again go through a major lineup change. After Longo was forced to leave the band, Reyes moved Adam Lazzara to lead vocals and then recruited Shaun Cooper to play bass. The resulting lineup would remain in place for the first album, Tell All Your Friends in Spring of 2001.. Independent success The band released their first full album Tell All Your Friends, on Victory Records in 2002. Tell All Your Friends gave the band a small taste of success in the alternative rock spotlight. The album cover is a picture of an off-ramp, with an overlay of the album title and the numbers "152", signifying the exit where they met their friends. The number has appeared on every LP cover to date. In 2003, Taking Back Sunday almost broke up when guitarist and back-up vocalist John Nolan and bassist Shaun Cooper left the band to form Straylight Run. The loss of John and Shaun put the already unstable band into a state of heightened tension. The year 2004 proved to be successful for Taking Back Sunday, with the band opening Blink-182 and co-headlining the Vans Warped Tour. In addition, their second album, titled Where You Want To Be, was released on July 27, 2004, on Victory Records. Although sounding slightly different from Tell All Your Friends, the new album managed to do well commercially. Propelled by the single A Decade Under The Influence, Where You Want To Be went on to debut at the #3 spot on the Billboard 200 albums chart, with around 163,000 copies sold. Taking Back Sunday received even more mainstream exposure by appearing (on the day of Where You Want to Be s release) on late night talk shows Jimmy Kimmel Live! where Lazzara had the job of hosting Loveline, as well as contributing the song This Photograph Is Proof (I Know You Know) to the soundtrack for Spider-Man 2. They also contributed the song Your Own Disaster to the Elektra soundtrack, and Error Operator to both the Fantastic 4 soundtrack and its video game tie-in, where it served as Mr. Fantastic's theme. An instrumental version is also used as background music in the game. In 2007, the band contributed the song What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? to the soundtrack for Transformers, although the song did not appear in the movie. Also, the band was featured in the "Tony Hawk's American Wasteland" soundtrack when they covered the Descendents songs Suburban Home & I Like Food. Major label debut On April 25, 2006, Taking Back Sunday released their third album, entitled Louder Now, on Warner Bros. Records. The band's comments on the album reflected the dramatic change the band had undergone in the two years since their last release. Lazzara stated that fans seemed to feel their live shows had more energy than their recordings, and that Louder Now brought more of that across. Taking Back Sunday received mainstream exposure by appearing on the late night talk shows The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, and Late Night with Conan O'Brien, as well as the teen drama Degrassi: The Next Generation in an episode entitled What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost? In December 2006, the band released its first CD/DVD documentary, Louder Now: PartOne, featuring behind-the-scenes tour footage and four live concerts. Following months of touring to support Louder Now, Taking Back Sunday appeared in the American leg of Live Earth on July 7, 2007. During the summer of 2007, Taking Back Sunday was also a part of Linkin Park's Projekt Revolution tour, along with My Chemical Romance, HIM, and many other bands. On October 30, 2007, the band's former record label, Victory Records, released Notes From The Past, which featured four songs from Tell All Your Friends, six songs from Where You Want To Be, and two B-sides: The Ballad of Sal Villanueva and Your Own Disaster ('04 mix). The band then released Louder Now: PartTwo on November 20, 2007, a DVD of unreleased live concert footage from their show at Long Beach Arena in Long Beach, California, as well as special features such as the video for "Twenty-Twenty Surgery" that was made for Europe. The DVD was packaged with a companion CD featuring eight live tracks, two B-sides that were previously unreleased in America, and a special "Twelve Days of Christmas" track. Departure of Fred Mascherino In October 2007, the band announced that the next studio album would be missing the vocals of Fred Mascherino, who will now be focusing exclusively on his solo career. On their website, the band said: After four great years and two successful gold albums together, Fred has decided to leave Taking Back Sunday to pursue his solo career. We wish him well and we are working on the next Taking Back Sunday album as we speak. We wanted to let you guys know and then get back to working on the music. No drama no professional photographers, just riffs and feathers. On that note, Fred's album The Color Fred's BEND TO BREAK is coming out on October 30. The Louder Now Parttwo CD/DVD is coming out November 20. You want webisodes, we got webisodes. You want unreleased live videos? Got that too. Lots of bonus features and behind the scenes and goodies on this one. More on that soon. The next Taking Back Sunday album is in its very early stages. As always, we will be updating you on that as we go along.MySpace Bulletin, October 4, 2007 Taking Back Sunday "There were just problems between the five of us about writing, who was going to do it and how we were going to do it," Mascherino said. "We weren't being very productive because we were fighting too much about that stuff. The Band was more about cooking food then making music" Direction Made, Taking Back Sunday Guitarist Leave Newsday October 10, 2007 by Glenn Gamboa 2008-present In a blog on the band's official website, bassist Matt Rubano revealed that the band had 12 new songs written for their upcoming album. On September 10, 2008 it was announced that David Khan will produce the album and the band is in the studio. On May 5, 2008, Taking Back Sunday officially revealed that its new member was Matt Fazzi (who will replace Fred Mascherino on lead guitar and vocals), previously of Facing New York. The band played its first show with Matt that day at The Crazy Donkey in Farmingdale, New York. The show was a surprise event and was announced through a blog on the band's MySpace page. That show, in addition to a surprise opening spot for My Chemical Romance's show in Philadelphia the next night, gave them chances to reveal the new guitarist before playing with My Chemical Romance again at Madison Square Garden on May 9. “Matt has brought new life to Taking Back Sunday, a theme ever-present in the material we have been working on for the past few months,” says vocalist Adam Lazzara. “He continues to give us a new perspective on how we each write and listen to music, pushing both himself and us to cross new borders and venture into new territories with our music. He is the push we needed to break through some walls this time around.”new news, old news, better than no news The band's forthcoming album is set to make "breakthroughs in their sound," says bassist Matt Rubano. He goes on to say, "On this record, we challenged ourselves to write the best songs we possibly could while trying new things in an effort to push the envelope in terms of what it means to sound like Taking Back Sunday. I think this record has an honesty and an urgency that we haven't achieved before." Taking Back Sunday Decide On What Not to Name New Album - News Article - AbsolutePunk.net On November 6, 2008 the band announced via MySpace and Facebook that their upcoming album will be called New Again. In a video interview featured on RollingStone.com, Matt Fazzi and Adam Lazzara revealed that four of the new tracks would be called "Winter Passing","Lonely Lonely", "Catholic Knees", and "Carpathia". They stated that "Winter Passing" was "...a slowdance like the last song at your 8th grade dance that moves more like an R&B tune than a rock and roll song", and that "Carpathia" will include the first bass solos in any Taking Back Sunday song. They also comment that "Catholic Knees" is ..."one of the heavier songs we've ever written", and that "Lonely Lonely" is "relentless - two and a half minutes of punching you in the face". http://www.rollingstone.com/videos/player/24160279 The new song "Carpathia" was made available to download for those who ordered a TBS Holiday Card Pack on December 21st and can be found on YouTube. On December 12, 2008, Taking Back Sunday announced, at Club Oasis in Louisville, KY, that they are covering the Tom Petty song "You Wreck Me" for a Warner Brothers tribute album and played the song. The band has been confirmed to be playing at The Bamboozle festival in May and The Bamboozle Left festival in April. In 2009, the band accused the Brazilian emo band NX Zero of stealing the chorus from MakeDamnSure to their latest single, "Daqui pra Frente". They also said they were not angry about it, but flattered. On March 10, 2009 the band hinted on their myspace page in a blog entry "So, uh, what are you guys doing on June 2?". "New Again" The band will be doing a full North American headlining tour this spring with Anberlin and Envy On The Coast.http://blogs.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.view&friendId=2581650&blogId=475870155 According to their website, their new album New Again is out in stores June 2, 2009.www.takingbacksunday.com According to a recent statement, the first single off New Again will be 'Sink Into Me'. It will start radio play on April 27th. http://absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?t=966482 Other Appearances Adam Lazzara lends his vocals on New Found Glory's Album 'From Your Screen to Your Stereo Part Two' in the cover song, 'Love Fool.' Adam and former member Fred Mascherino also appear on the song 'Surgically Removing the Tracking Device' on Say Anything's 2007 album, In Defense of the Genre. Adam has also appeared on Cyndi Lauper's album, The Body Acoustic, in the acoustic remake of the song 'Money Changes Everything'. Bassist Matt Rubano has been seen hosting Fuse's No. 1 Countdown. Band Members Current Members *Adam Lazzara - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Keys, Piano, Harmonica (2001-present) Bass (2001) *Matthew Fazzi - Lead Guitar (2008-present) *Eddie Reyes - Rhythm Guitar (1999-present) *Mark O'Connell - Drums, Percussion (2001-present) *Matt Rubano - Bass (2003-present) Former Members *Fred Mascherino - Lead Guitar, Vocals (2003-2007) *John Nolan - Lead Guitar, Vocals (1999-2003) *Shaun Cooper - Bass (2001-2003) *Antonio Longo - Lead Vocals (1999-2001) *Jesse Lacey - Bass, Vocals (1999-2001) *Steven DeJoseph - Drums (1999-2001) Discography :Main article: Taking Back Sunday discography Studio albums *2002: Tell All Your Friends *2004: Where You Want to Be *2006: Louder Now *2009: New Again References External links *Complete Discography of Taking Back Sunday *Taking Back Sunday at MySpace * Official Taking Back Sunday website * Taking Back Sunday Ustream Channel * TBSUnion.com | Fansite * Purevolume Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia